


Burning Red

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alcohol, Boss/Employee Relationship, Gun Kink, Oral Sex, Other, and also by someone that won't touch that movie with a 20 foot stick, but safe and consensual, this is going to be like 50 shades of grey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yusaku Fujiki lands the coveted role of Ryoken Kogami's personal assistant. At first, their relationship is completely professional but as time goes on, Yusaku finds herself falling for Ryoken hard and fast. Little does she know, Ryoken has a twisted taste for danger that can only be satisfied by Yusaku alone.





	1. Black Dress

Yusaku tries in vain to fix her skirt.  The damned thing won’t stop slipping around.  She isn’t used to this kind of fabric or even a skirt in general.  Yusaku always, always, always preferred pants to this floppy sheet of fabric.  If this office didn’t have such a sexist dress code, Yusaku would have worn something more comfortable.

 

It didn’t matter.  Yusaku needed this job and it paid surprisingly well, especially considering how little experience she has.  Well, to be honest, she has no experience being someone’s personal assistant. The only reason Yusaku thinks that she even got this job is because she put all the other candidates to shame when they were tested on their typing speed.  Yusaku has finished the whole page before half the candidates even finished the first paragraph.

 

“Ms. Fujiki.  Mr. Kogami is ready for you.”  One of the security personal announces.  “Please enter his office.”

 

Yusaku feels nervous to meet the person that she’ll be working for.  His name is one of the highest in this entire company, second only to his father.  If she couldn’t please him then that was it. She’d never get to work for this company again.

 

The office is bigger than Yusaku’s entire apartment, with huge picture windows that overlook the whole city and even way out to the ocean.  It’s furnished minimalistically, with a set of black sofas and a white rug on one end of the room and then a glass cabinet of alcoholic drinks on the other side.  In the center of the room is a desk with the name “Ryoken Kogami” displayed on it in a golden font.

 

“Mr. Kogami?”  Yusaku asks. “I’m your new personal assistant.”  

 

“I suppose I owe you a welcome.”  Ryoken sighs. “Perhaps later. Your job begins now.  Please fetch me an aspirin from my desk drawer and get me some water.  My head is throbbing.”

 

Yusaku jumps to the task.  Pouring a glass of cool water after she finds the medication amongst the loose pens and paperclips in the drawer.  

 

Ryoken downs the pill quickly and carefully leans himself into the sturdy, leather chair at his desk.

 

“Your job is simple.  Do the tasks I ask of you and keep my emails, phone calls and messages sorted.”  Ryoken explains. “Other than anything urgent, do not bother me while I am working.”

 

For some reason, this strikes a cord in Yusaku.  Don’t bother him? How can Yusaku do her job if she can’t bother him?  Was she just supposed to ignore all the people that wanted to speak to him unless it was somehow urgent enough for him?

 

“Alright.”  Yusaku smiles, despite the annoyance she feels.  She gets up to leave to sit at her own desk outside of Ryoken’s office.

 

“Oh and Ms. Fujiki.”  Ryoken calls after her.  “Welcome to the office.”

  
~~~  


A few weeks pass as Yusaku gets more settled into her new job.  It’s mostly answering phone calls and replying with a ‘Mr. Kogami is really busy at the moment.  I’ll let him know that you called’ and then never letting Ryoken know that they called because it wasn’t urgent enough for him to care.

 

Yusaku thinks that maybe this job isn’t as bad as she had feared but of course, as soon as she thinks that way, Ryoken begins to change everything.

 

“I’m taking you out for dinner this evening.”  Ryoken states.

 

“Why?”  Yusaku asks, both confused and kind of insulted.  She might not have any important plans tonight but it’s bold of Ryoken to assume that she didn’t and could go with him wherever and whenever he please.

 

“It’s a business event.  It’s a very important one.  I need to introduce you as my new assistant.  Don’t worry, this will count as your overtime.  I’ll be paying you extra for it.” Ryoken explains.

 

“Overtime?”

 

“Yes.  The pay is tripled per hour whenever I need you to work outside office hours.”  Ryoken explains further. “You need to look presentable for this event. Do you have any formal dresses?”

 

“I have my work clothes.”  Yusaku admits.

 

Ryoken sighs and tosses a wad of cash at Yusaku’s desk.  “Buy yourself something pretty. Think “Black Tie” when you’re picking a dress.”

 

Yusaku stares at the money.  “I don’t know what to do with this.”

 

“Just go out and find something suitable.  You can go now. It’s important that my employee looks put together.  After all, this company truly isn’t. We can pretend to be but to do that you’ll need something that makes you look presentable.”

 

“Fine.”  Yusaku gets up to leave.  “Will something black be okay?”

 

“Yes, whatever you thinks looks best on you.”

 

Yusaku ends up going with a long dress that hits her at the ankles.  She wears it with her work heels and tries to do at least a little makeup.  She honestly has no idea if she looks decent or like a sad clown at prom.

 

Ryoken picks her up from her home in a sleek, black car with all the windows completely tinted out.  He’s wearing a white suit and icy blue tie that contrasts Yusaku’s dark look. He eyes her for a long moment, making Yusaku squirm in discomfort.

 

“This should work.” Ryoken approves.  As if Yusaku needed his approval but it was nice to hear it anyway, considering he was paying her for this.

Yusaku fishes around in her purse, trying to brush off the awkwardness.  “Here. This is the rest of the money I didn’t spend on the dress.”

 

“Keep it.”  Ryoken answers.  “Buy another one.  This is only the start of events like this.”

 

“I assumed this job would involve more typing than socializing.”  Yusaku admits, irritated at the news.

 

Ryoken raises an eyebrow.  “Typing?”

 

“I…  I’m pretty sure I got this job because I type really fast.”

 

“Oh.”  Ryoken thinks for a moment.  “I just randomly selected your name from the pile.  It had nothing to do with that.”

 

So much for that.  Yusaku only got this job because she was the luckiest out of the bunch.  Or maybe she’s the unluckiest. Socializing is the absolute last thing that Yusaku wanted.  She much rather try to pour all the sand from the beach back into the ocean, one cup at a time until the beach became spotless.

 

The dinner event is the blandest thing that Yusaku has ever had to suffer through.  Boring people, boring conversations, boring food. The only thing that makes the dinner interesting is the moment that Ryoken suddenly pulls Yusaku closer to him and tells Yusaku to wrap her arms around his.  She feels like a display item for him to show off.

 

“If you keep close to me, you won’t have to talk to any of the creeps around here.”  Ryoken whispers to her.

 

“I’m under the impression that I’m talking to one right now.”  Yusaku can’t help but take a jab at Ryoken. After all, what did he expect?  He’s been treating her like an accessory the whole day. Of course she’d be fed up with him by now.

 

Surprisingly, Ryoken laughs.  His chuckle is so warm that it throws Yusaku off and leaves a blush coloring her cheeks.  

 

“Just another hour of this and I’ll take you home.”  Ryoken promises.

 

Somehow, within that hour, Yusaku manages to drink too many glasses of the free champagne.  Yusaku blames it both on boredom and on the fact that she’ll never taste something as delicious for free like this so she might as well take advantage of it.

 

Ryoken has to help lead her by her elbow out to the car when the dinner finally ends.  He opens the car door for her and helps her in.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing that tomorrow is a Saturday.”  Ryoken sighs, a few minutes into their drive home. “You’ll be hungover in the morning.”

 

Yusaku shrugs.  “It’s worth it.”

 

“Your house is rather…”  Ryoken trails off as he pulls up to Yusaku’s crumbling apartment building.  “It’s… quaint.”

 

“It’s cheap.”  Yusaku answers.

 

Ryoken frowns at this.  He snatches Yusaku’s purse up before Yusaku has the time to react.

 

“Give me my purse back.”  Yusaku grumbles. “Let me go home.”

 

Ryoken ignores her, snapping the purse open.  He slips inside another chunk of cash. “Here, your payment for tonight.”

 

“Don’t say it like that.  You make it sound like you’re paying me for services.”  Yusaku mutters. She doesn’t want her neighbors thinking that she’s selling off her body to this weird, rich man.  

 

“I am…  You’re my personal assistant.”  Ryoken doesn’t seem to understand exactly what Yusaku is implying.

 

Yusaku rolls her eyes and grabs her purse back.  She stumbles out of the car and turns back to say good night.  “Good night, Mr. Kogami.”

 

“Good night, Ms. Fujiki.”


	2. Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken takes Yusaku out on his boat. They get drunk and things become inappropriate between the boss and his personal assistant.

Yusaku waits until she is inside to check how much Ryoken had paid her.  It’s more than enough for rent this month. A warm and comforting relief spreads through her.  She kicks off her shoes, slips off the dress and hops into bed straight away, trying to ride on this good feeling to get a good night of sleep.  If Ryoken paid her this well, she didn’t mind the dress up and dinners.

 

Except when she wakes up the next morning, she hates herself.  Ryoken was right, she would be hungover in the morning. She was too eager to drink all the free alcohol last night and now she’s paying for it.

 

She ends up going out for a late breakfast, just to try to shake off this bad feeling.

 

“Hey, Yusaku.”  Shoichi smiles at her as she arrives at the small cafe that he worked at.  “You look like you’re half dead. Is the new job really that bad?”

 

“I need a coffee.”  Yusaku sighs, plopping down into a chair.  “And food.”

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“My new boss thought that taking me out to dinner would be a good idea.” Yusaku mutters through her headache.  “And I thought that taking advantage of the free champagne was a good idea. Only one of us is right.”

 

“Ugh.  A hangover?”  Shoichi’s face crumbles in worry and disgust.  “I’ll get you your coffee then.”

 

Yusaku is glad to see the steaming mug of hot coffee.  If it wouldn’t burn her, she’d down it all in one go. Instead, she has to take little sips of it.

 

“Why did your boss take you out for dinner?”  Shoichi asks. “Isn’t that a little weird?” 

 

“It wasn’t like a date or anything.  I just followed him to dinner so he could introduce me as his new personal assistant.  He paid me overtime for it.”

 

Shoichi makes another face, concerned.  “So you got drunk while on the clock?”

 

Yusaku blinks.  “I… I guess I did.”  

 

Shoichi laughs.  “Must be a real nice guy to let you get drunk while you’re supposed to be working.”

 

Yusaku shrugs.  “Do you want to know why he hired me?  He just chose my name from a pile of candidates.  That’s it. He picked me at random.”

 

“Well if he ever decides to fire you, you can come back and work here again.”

 

“This cafe?  Please… I’m the only customer you guys ever get.”  Yusaku rolls her eyes.

 

“Sometimes Takeru comes in.”  Shoichi defends. “Sometimes.”

 

“Are you still trying to convince the owner to sell the place to you?”  Yusaku asks.

 

“Yeah.  I think he’s considering it.  I need some extra cash though.”  Shoichi sighs. “I asked if he’ll sell it to me for a little cheaper but he won’t.”

 

Yusaku purses her lips as she thinks it over.  “How much?”

 

“A lot.”

 

“Maybe if my boss gives me a raise, I’ll help you out.”  Yusaku suggests.

 

“I couldn’t take your money.”  Shoichi brushes her off. 

 

“Just think about it.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


Yuskau actually finds herself kind of excited to see Ryoken again.  It’s a strange feeling. He’s her boss, usually no one wanted to see their boss.  Most of the time, she never saw much of him anyway. He sat in his office and she sat at her desk.  

 

When he enters the office on Monday, he seems annoyed.  He doesn’t even greet Yusaku. He ignores her all day until lunch comes around.  That’s when he calls her into his office.

 

“Are you going for your lunch break soon?”  He asks.

 

“Well.  I was going to just eat something I brought from home.”  Yusaku admits. As if she had money to eat out all the time.

 

“Would you like to have lunch with me?”  Ryoken asks. “I’m going to order something from a nice restaurant.  I can order something for you too, if you’d like. It’s on me.”

“Is it like from some fancy restaurant that I could never dream to afford?”  Yusaku asks.

 

“It’s just a pizza.”  Ryoken says, confused.  “Why… What were you expecting?”

 

“You just… seem like the type of person to throw money away on unimportant things.”  Yusaku shrugs. Maybe she’ll get fired today. Hopefully not until after the pizza.

 

Ryoken shrugs.  It’s not a yes or no from him.  It’s more of an ‘I guess’ answer.

 

Yusaku sits with him at his desk, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with him while they wait for the food to arrive.  It’s awkward enough to make small talk but to make small talk with your boss? Pure torture.

 

“So.”  Ryoken starts.  “Did I get any calls today?”

 

“Yeah.”  Yusaku answers.  “Umm, one from your bank.  Another from a marketing company trying to sell you something.  Then… something else from another bank.”

 

“What was the company selling?”

 

“Uhh…  They’re selling advertisment spots on the local buses.” 

“Contact our marketing team and give them their number.”  Ryoken sighs. “It’s not my job but people seem to think it is.”

 

“What is your job anyway?”  Yusaku asks.

 

“Nothing.  Sit here, behave, go to events and look good.  I’m here just to make my father look like a family man.”  Ryoken shrugs. He seems angry over it.

 

Yusaku thinks this is the part where she should say something comforting but the pizza arrives and she loses her chance.  Instead, they end up eating quietly.

 

Yusaku’s eyes can’t seem to stop themselves from wandering to Ryoken’s lips as he eats.  How did he manage to look so… attractive? Something about the way that Ryoken ate his meal made Yusaku tingle on the inside.  She couldn’t help but wonder if it would feel nice to kiss him. 

 

Yusaku nearly jumps out of her skin when the phone rings.  She instantly goes to answer it for her boss, forgetting about kissing him.  The person on the other side of the line has nothing new to say. It’s just another interruption.

 

“Are you free this weekend?  I need someone to help me clean out my boat.”  Ryoken says.

 

“I’m not a maid.”  Yusaku retorts back, kind of offended.  

 

“This involves paperwork.  I need help filing them away.”  Ryoken explains. “It’s all very important.  I can’t allow a maid on there to clean it because they would lose something.”

 

“Alright.”  Yusaku agrees.  “I’ll do it.”

 

~~~

 

Yusaku wears shorts and a tank top to go out for the weekend.  It’s been warmer lately and they’ll be out in the ocean so it seems like the best choice.  Although Yusaku does feel a bit hesitant to wear something so short in front of Ryoken. What if he stares at her legs?  What if he stared at her cleavage that peaked out ever so slightly.

 

“Do you want to go all the way out onto the water?”  Ryoken asks. “I can bring us out there. It’s really nice out today and the boat is in need for a good run.”

 

“Sure.”  Yusaku shrugs.  It would be nice to go on a boat ride.  She hasn’t been on one since she was little.  

 

Ryoken helps her get on board, taking her hand so gently to help her step in.  Yusaku can feel her face turning pink. Did he really have to hold her hand so carefully?

 

“So where’s the paperwork?”  Yusaku asks after they’ve gotten settled out in the ocean.  Yusaku can still see the shoreline but the people have become hard to see.  They look like tiny dots from out here. 

 

“Down inside the cabin.  There’s a lot of it.” Ryoken looks almost sheepishly embarrassed by the mess.  “I’ll do some cleaning too, you just focus on the filing.” 

 

Yusaku does what she’s told, carefully going through each paper and setting each one into a neat pile that she’d later sort into a file and box up to be tucked away neatly.  A lot of the paperwork is the usual stuff she saw at work but some of it is different. There’s a few hospital records here and there, like copies of Ryoken’s birth certificate and a list of women’s names.

 

Yusaku is curious but won’t ask about it.  Ryoken is her boss, not her friend. She shouldn’t pry into his business, as odd as it seems.

 

“I’m done.”  Yusaku announces.  The sun has started to set.  They’ve been here since lunchtime.

 

“I brought something to eat for dinner.”  Ryoken says. He’s been busy too, doing the rest of the cleaning around the boat.

 

“Oh?”

 

“It’s not much but I thought that we’d be hungry by the time that we finished.”  Ryoken explains. 

 

The dinner he brought with him is nothing more than some pre-packaged sandwiches.  Yusaku doesn’t complain, they’re actually pretty good and she’s really hungry.

 

“Do you want to drink some wine?”  Ryoken asks suddenly. 

 

“Wine?”

 

“There’s some still on the boat.  I was thinking of tossing it out but it’s still good and it would be a waste to throw it away.”

 

Yusaku thinks for a moment.  She really shouldn’t be drinking in front of her boss.  She’s out here in the middle of the ocean with him all alone, getting drunk would make her vulnerable.  Yet… She trusts Ryoken enough not to hurt her or take advantage of her. He’s been nice to her this whole time and he’s been so respectful.

 

“Alright.”  Yusaku agrees.

 

Ryoken pops open a half-empty bottle and pours them both a glass.  Before Yusaku realizes it, the bottle is empty and they’ve finished all the wine.  She’s drunk, not enough to impair her but enough to give her a warm buzz.

 

Ryoken curses under his breath.  “I don’t think I can bring us back to shore.”  Ryoken squints. “I’m too drunk.”

 

Yusaku curses back.  “That’s not good.”

 

“I can call a friend to come get us.”  Ryoken suggests. “Or we can wait it out.  It’s up to you.”

 

A friend?  Yusaku hesitates.  She’s really enjoying herself out here with Ryoken, as terrible of an idea as it is.  

 

“I can wait.  The stars look really pretty at night too.”  Yusaku decides. “It shouldn’t take too long, right?”

 

“A few hours at the most.”  Ryoken shrugs like he isn’t too sure.

 

“Sounds good to me.”  Yusaku sighs, leaning back to look up at the sky.

 

It’s hard to concentrate on the stars in the sky with Ryoken not too far from her reach.  She feels guilty and weird. Does she really have feelings for her boss? Isn’t that something that only happened in terrible pornos?  

 

Her heart beats excitedly in her chest at the idea of her kissing her boss.  She asks herself… does she want to kiss him because he’s her boss or because he is Ryoken?  Maybe she wants to kiss him because she’s drunk. Maybe she’s just really hormonal today. 

 

“Fujiki.”  Ryoken suddenly calls her name.  Yusaku realizes that she must have been fantasizing for a while.

 

“Hmm?”  Is all she can manage.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Ryoken apologizes.  “I’m afraid that this is all so wildly inappropriate.  I took you out here and got drunk on you. Now I can’t bring you back home.”

 

“I’m enjoying myself.”  Yusaku admits. “I’m drunk too.”

 

“That’s part of the problem.  What’s stopping me from taking advantage of you?”  Ryoken sighs, obviously frustrated. 

 

“Do…  do you want to take advantage of me?”  Yusaku asks quietly.

 

“No.  I don’t want to but I can’t stop thinking about it.”  Ryoken must be really drunk if he’s admitting this to her now.  Yusaku suspects that he’s had more than just the wine. He must have had something else to drink before their dinner.

 

“You can’t take advantage of me if I consent, right?”  Yusaku asks, face burning with shame and desire.

 

“I guess not.”

 

“I consent, if that’s what you want.”  Yusaku mumbles.

 

Ryoken is quiet for a long moment before he leans in to kiss Yusaku.  It’s just a soft kiss at first before it becomes hot and heavy. Ryoken starts to fumble with Yusaku’s clothes and the sensation of his hand tugging at the fabric of her shirt is ridiculously incredible.  

 

Yusaku’s caught in both, a drunken haze and a hormone fueled daze, before something snaps her back to reality.  

 

“Wait.”  Yusaku mumbles, catching Ryoken’s wandering hand. 

 

Ryoken pauses, looking guilty as he too snaps back to reality.  “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be doing this.”

 

“I’m still a virgin.”  Yusaku blurts out, embarrassed.  “You… need to go slow for me…”

 

“I can’t.”  Ryoken gets up.  “I’m taking us home.  Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still building up their relationship, sorry... but there's smooches. 
> 
> Let me tell you a thing, my sweet readers. Enjoy vrains the way that you want to, not the way that others think is 'right'. <3


	3. Silk Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken takes Yusaku on an 'official' date before he brings her home to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Sporkers. Like my fic?

Meeting Ryoken again the following Monday is hard.  Their weekend encounter had been so painfully awkward and embarrassing.  

 

“Good morning, Fujiki.”  Ryoken is all business. “We have a meeting this morning.”

 

“What meeting?”

 

“Something with HR.”  Ryoken sighs. “I’m not sure what it’s about but it seems urgent.”

 

“Alright.”  Yuskau mumbles.  What a great way to start off the new week, with a boring meeting.

 

They walk together to the meeting, both of them painfully quiet.  This is so different from their usual silence. Their usual silence was comforting and peaceful but the silence between them today is tense.

 

“Ryoken, Sir.”  Another man greets.  He has a young woman with him.  She must be his personal assistant, Yusaku assumes.

 

“Spectre.”  Ryoken greets.  It must be a nickname.  That or his parents hate him.  “What is the meeting about?”

 

The woman next to Spectre answers.  “There was a recent case of inappropriate behavior involving several staff members.  This meeting is to remind us that inappropriate behaviour is unacceptable.”

 

Ryoken glances down at Yusaku, as if asking if she were behind it.  Yusaku quickly shakes her head. She has no idea what’s going on here, either.

 

“Let’s go, Zaizen.”  Spectre sighs. “I think that they’re serving coffee before the meeting starts.”

 

“Do you have any idea about this?”  Ryoken asks when they’re alone again.

 

“I know as much as you do.”  Yusaku defends herself.

 

“This is terrible.”  Ryoken sighs in frustration.  “I’m such an idiot.”

 

They end up listening to the meeting in guilty terror as HR explains the process for reporting your co-worker for inappropriate work behavior.  They talk about the different ways that your co-worker might try to use on you, including getting you drunk and alone.

 

By the time the meeting is over, both of them feel exhausted.  They can’t even look at each other anymore.

 

When they return to their office, Ryoken asks for Yusaku to follow him.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it and I don’t know if I can work with you anymore.”  Ryoken sighs. “It’s not fair to you. I’m taking advantage of you and I won’t allow it to happen anymore.  I’ll pay you compensation and I’ll give you a good review for you resume.” 

 

“Please…  It’s not your fault.”  Yusaku doesn’t want to sound like she’s begging but she is.

 

“It’s for the best.”  Ryoken argues.

 

“There must be something I can do to change your mind.”  Yusaku tries. “Please.”

 

Ryoken looks so upset that Yusaku can see him visibly shaking.  Ryoken goes to the door, opening it like he wants to leave but he hesitates.  Yusaku reaches out to take him by the wrist. 

 

“Fujiki.”  Ryoken sighs, he sounds so tired.  

 

He kisses her then, like he did on the boat.  Except this time, neither of them are drunk. Without the alcohol clouding her mind, Yusaku can really experience his kiss like she’s meant to.

 

Ryoken closes and locks the door.  Yusaku’s heart starts to speed up. How could the click of a lock mean so much?  That little click meant that Ryoken decided they would need privacy and privacy meant that they were doing something they wouldn’t want to be caught doing.

 

Ryoken’s hand starts to slip up her skirt and Yusaku gasps in surprise.  Ryoken catches the small sound and starts to pull away again.

 

“This is wrong.”  Ryoken argues. It looks like he’s trying to tell himself that more than he’s trying to tell Yusaku.

 

“Then it doesn’t have to be right.”  Yusaku pushes. “Isn’t it only wrong if I don’t want you too?”

 

“I’m in a position of power over you.”  Ryoken continues. “What am I doing…”

 

“Do me.”  Yusaku laughs nervously.  She sounds so ridiculous. “Show me how much power you have over me.”

 

Ryoken tries to swallow but he’s so nervous that he can’t.

 

Yusaku thinks that he’ll stay and kiss her again but he doesn’t.  He leaves and she doesn’t see him again all week. He calls in sick everyday and the weekend finally approaches to end the long week.

 

Yusaku goes home that Friday night feeling defeated.  She’d probably lose her job next week. She’d probably have to go back to work as a waitress for much less than Ryoken paid her.  All her bills would start to pile up again. All because she wanted Ryoken to kiss her.

 

When she gets back to her apartment, a man is standing outside the complex.  At first, Yusaku thinks nothing of it. Strange men were always outside the small building.  Some lived there and some were just visitors. Yusaku never bothered to stop to find out and she wouldn’t do that today either.

 

“Ms. Fujiki.”

 

Yusaku looks up in shock as the man calls her name.  “Oh, it’s you. Mr. Kogami.”

 

It looks like Ryoken has been waiting here for a while.  “Ms. Fujiki. I’ve been considering our situation over the past few days and I’ve decided.  If you are still interested in pursuing me, then I would like to do this right. At least, better than if I simply slept with you.  I’d like to invite you out tomorrow evening for dinner and if things go well from there, I could take you to my place after.”

 

Yusaku blinks slowly.  “So… You’re asking me out on a date?”

 

“Essentially…  Yes, I am.”

 

“Sure.”  Yusaku’s voice gets really high suddenly.  She’s both nervous and excited. “I’ll go out with you.”

 

“Great.”  Ryoken breathes a sigh of relief.  He turns to walk away, pausing only to call back to Yusaku.  “Wear something nice, I’ll take you somewhere fancy.”

 

~~~

 

Yusaku’s excitement the next day eats at her as the hours tick by.  She goes out to buy a new dress, something deep blue and just slightly too short.  She shaves her legs for the first time in months. She does her makeup, trying very hard not to mess it up.

 

She can’t help but wonder why does it matter?  She’s trying so hard to impress Ryoken but what if he wasn’t impressed?  What if he simply did not care?

 

Yusaku presses against her own body as she stares into the mirror, suddenly very self conscious.  Maybe she should have worn something less form fitting. All her curves are very prominent in this dress and she feels exposed.  In the end, she covers herself in a big, snuggly coat.

 

When Ryoken picks her up that night, he compliments her instantly.  “You look beautiful.” He smiles.

 

Yusaku blushes.  “You look nice too.”

 

Ryoken fulfills his promise to take her somewhere fancy.  It’s the kind of fancy place that takes your coat and Yusaku is sad to have to remove hers.  She feels so open to all the stares around her now.

 

Despite that, Ryoken keeps her comfortable with a light conversation about the menu options.  He explains what is good and what isn’t.

 

When dessert comes around, Ryoken suddenly brings up a more serious topic.  “Why do you like me, Ms. Fujiki?” 

 

“You’re really nice to me for a man that’s my boss.”  Yusaku shrugs. What more is there? Ryoken is just nice to her, and gentle and kind.  That’s all Yusaku really wanted. “What do you see in me?”

 

“You’re… different from the others that have worked for me.”  Ryoken explains. “You seem like you actually care. Most of the employees I get just want to get paid by doing as little work as possible.  You’re always ready to work for me, I appreciate that.”

 

Yusaku’s face burns bright red.  “I…” Yusaku tries to think of a way to respond.  “Thanks?”

 

Ryoken laughs lightly.  “Let me take you home.” He sighs.  “It’s late.”

 

“My home or yours?”  Yusaku asks.

 

“I’ll let you decide.  If we go to your place, I’ll walk you to your door and say good night.  If we go to mine… I can’t make any promises of what will happen from there.”  Ryoken leaves her with options. 

 

“Will you take me to your place?”  Yusaku asks quietly.

 

Ryoken nods and takes Yusaku by the hand to lead her out to the waiting car.  Ryoken doesn’t make eye contact with her throughout the car ride, keeping his eyes locked on the window.

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  Yusaku mumbles.

 

“I do.”  Ryoken sighs.  “I just worry that…”

 

“That we’re making a mistake?”  Yusaku finishes.

 

Ryoken nods.

 

“If we’re both here tonight, maybe that means something.”  Yusaku offers. “We won’t know unless we go all in.”

 

“You have a point, Ms. Fujiki.”

 

“Please, call me Yusaku.”

 

Ryoken smiles.  “Yusaku.”

 

Ryoken’s home is stunning.  It’s glorious in all it’s high fashion design.  Yusaku wishes she could admire it more but Ryoken steals her away into his bedroom before she can take in all of its glamour.

 

They don’t waste much time talking.  Once they’re alone again and together in Ryoken’s dark bedroom, they fall into Ryoken’s bed.  It’s a grand, king sized bed with a soft mattress that has the slightest creak beneath their weight.  Yusaku ends up under Ryoken, feeling his full weight on top of her body. 

 

He kisses her, soft at first but he quickly turns demanding.  Ryoken dry humps Yusaku’s thigh for a moment before he stops himself, realizing what he’s doing.  

 

“I’m sorry.”  He apologizes, embarrassed by his lack of self-control.

 

Yusaku doesn’t understand why he needs to apologize.  She doesn’t mind, although she wishes he would just slip himself inside her already.  She’s had enough of the appetizer, she wants the full course. 

 

Their clothes slip off swiftly.  Yusaku can hear her dress rip, the fabric tearing from Ryoken’s strength and enthusiasm.  For a long moment, Ryoken does nothing but sit and stare at Yusaku’s naked body, taking all of it in as if he were looking at a marvelous painting.  The look of approval on his face makes Yusaku’s body tingle.

 

It’s rough at first, painful as Yusaku’s body tries to cope with the size of Ryoken’s cock.  Yusaku’s hands grip hard into Ryoken’s thighs as Ryoken tries to push himself in. 

 

“Ahh, that hurts.”  Yusaku whines. She knew it would hurt the first time but she didn't expect the pain to be accompanied by this much pleasure.

 

“I can stop if you want.”  Ryoken’s voice is strained.  His cock is throbbing and demanding attention.

 

“Don’t.”  Yusaku refuses.  “Keep going.”

 

Ryoken curses under his breath.  Yusaku is so warm and soft that he can’t wrap his mind around it.  He pushes until the entire length of his cock is buried inside Yusaku.  They’re both silent for a moment, too shocked from this new feeling to really understand it.

 

Yusaku panics for a split second as reality really hits her.  She’s sleeping with her boss. She’s lost her virginity. She’s going to be in so much trouble.  She looks up into Ryoken’s eyes and finds herself feeling soothed. Ryoken’s eyes are looking at her with such an intense softness that all her panic vanishes instantly.  

 

Ryoken gathers some of himself and he pulls back and thrusts himself back into Yusaku.  Yusaku trembles and gasps, her whole body sings with ecstasy. Ryoken’s hand slides down to rub Yusaku’s clit.  Yusaku smacks Ryoken in the chest out of shock. How dare he touch her there? How dare he make her feel so good?

 

“Ouch.”  Ryoken hisses.  Maybe Yusaku hit him too hard.  “Do you not want me to do that?”

 

Yusaku can’t even form a coherent sentence.  “I don’t… How… What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Doesn’t it feel good?”  Ryoken asks, obviously stressed now.  “I thought… Isn’t this what people like you want?”

 

Yusaku mumbles and stutters for a moment.  “I guess?”

 

“Then what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m…  It feels too good.”  Yusaku mumbles.

 

Ryoken rubs her clit again, a little less forceful this time.  It feels like an invitation, an invitation that Yusaku doesn’t want to decline.

 

“Let me make you feel good, Yusaku.”  Ryoken’s voice sounds like a purr from a mighty cat.  

 

Yusaku nods and tries to relax again.  Ryoken rubs her clit while he slowly thrusts in and out of her.  Yusaku closes her eyes, whimpering like a kitten as Ryoken makes her body melt with pleasure.  He teases her until her whimpers turn to breathless screams and then to silence as she finally climaxes.

 

As Yusaku tries to catch her breath, it is Ryoken’s turn to come.  His hands fists itself into the pillow, right next to Yusaku’s head.  For a moment, Yusaku wishes that Ryoken would pull her hair roughly with his fist instead of burying it into the pillow.  

 

Ryoken pulls away, exhausted, falling into bed beside Yusaku.  He brushes some of her hair out of her face so he can see into her eyes more clearly.  “Will you stay the night?” He asks, still breathless.

 

Yusaku nods.  She doesn’t think she can leave.  Not when every part of her wants to stay and when her body can barely cope with this new feeling.  She’s not even sure if she can walk, let alone stand. 

 

Ryoken pulls her closer, hugging her to his chest and they doze off for the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello. I am Toxi. I am stupid. I was working on 'Chapter 2' for this fic then I realized... that I already uploaded that chapter so that's why it took so long to write Chapter 3.
> 
> Anyway. Yes. Excuse any errors as I have terrible pmdd brain fog.


	4. Hot Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku can't help but wonder what it would be like to go down on Ryoken, when she finally gets the chance... will she be able to do it or will she be too shy?

When Yusaku wakes up the next morning, she feels nothing but shame.  She slept with her boss. She’s naked in his bed. She can’t even dress herself because her dress is torn apart.  All she has to wear aside from her bra and underwear is the coat she brought with her but that isn’t enough to cover herself modestly.  

 

She picks her dress up off the floor to look at the damage.  It’s literally torn in half. Ryoken had ripped her dress apart.  She’d feel more impressed by his strength if she hadn’t bought the dress from a cheap outlet.  Even the wind could have torn it in half.

 

“I’ll replace it.”  Ryoken mumbles, still half asleep in bed.

 

“Replace it?”  Yusaku echoes.

 

“I’ll buy you a new dress.”  Ryoken clarifies. 

 

Yusaku doesn’t care about the dress itself but rather how she’ll get home without one.  “I have nothing to wear.”

 

“Pick something out of my closet.”  Ryoken suggests.

 

Yusaku makes her way to the closet.  She can feel Ryoken’s eyes on her. She’s nearly completely naked but she had put on her undergarments before she checked her dress.  She wonders if Ryoken is watching her out of lust or just curiosity to see what she’ll pick from his closet.

 

Her choice selection isn’t massive but it’s not small either.  Ryoken has a lot of dress suits which are very tempting. Yusaku could get away with wearing one of his button down shirts as a dress.  She looks a little more, finding a few soft shirts that she could also wear as a dress. She ends up picking one of those in a light pink color, slipping it on.  It’s a little short and the v-neck plunges a little too low so her cleavage is peeking out but it will do.

 

“That looks good on you.”  Ryoken is sitting up in bed now.

 

“Thanks?”  Yusaku mumbles.

 

She turns her head away as Ryoken gets out of bed, still completely in the nude to slip his pants back on.  She can admit that he’s very good-looking, especially when he’s naked, but she doesn’t want to openly stare.  

 

“Are we going to talk about what happened last night?”  Yusaku asks. “Does this mean that I’m fired?”

 

Ryoken sighs.  “No, I don’t want to fire you.”

 

“Then what are we going to do?”

 

“We could have a secret affair if that interests you.”  Ryoken suggests. “Unless you’ve decided that you’re bored of me and that you’d rather end things here.”

 

“A secret affair?  So you want us to sneak around and sleep together?”  Yusaku questions.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Yusaku shakes her head.  This is all so unbelievable.  Yusaku isn’t sure what’s worse.  The idea that someone found her attractive enough to want an affair with her or the fact that she wants to have an affair in the first place.  “What if..”

 

“What if we develop romantic feelings?”  Ryoken finishes for her.

 

“Yes, that.”

 

Ryoken shoots Yusaku a quick smirk.  “I’m sure we can work something out if it leads to that.”

 

They say their goodbyes not too long after Yusaku dresses herself.  Neither one of them want to be caught together this early in the morning so Yusaku slips away and heads home on her own.  

  
  


~~~

  
  


The following Monday comes quickly.  Before Yusaku realizes it, she’s in the elevator heading up to her desk outside Ryoken’s office.  She scans her ID card and presses the button to go up but the button doesn’t light up. She blinks, wondering if her card wasn’t scanned properly or if Ryoken decided to fire her after all.  Wouldn’t he at least have the decency to call her and tell her not to bother coming into work anymore if he decided that he didn’t want her? She goes to scan it again but the button still refuses to light up.

 

Yusaku curses under her breath.

 

“Sounds like someone needs a coffee.”  Ryoken sighs.

 

Yusaku looks up and sees him as he makes his way to the elevator.  “My card isn’t scanning.”

 

“Oh.”  He frowns.  He scans his card then presses the button for their floor and it lights up.

 

“What’s wrong with my card?”  Yusaku wonders.

 

“It’s a common issue.  If you take your ID card to Ms. Zaizen she can fix it for you.”  Ryoken explains as the elevator doors close.

 

“A common issue?”  Yusaku echoes.

 

“It’s the way that the system is set, unfortunately.”  Ryoken sighs. When they get to their floor, Ryoken points down the hallway.  “If you walk down the hall, you’ll find Ms. Zaizen. Her office is connected to Spectre’s office, like yours is to mine.  When you’re done, come meet me in my office.”

 

Yusaku nods.  She watches Ryoken walk away before she heads down the hall to find Aoi.  They’ve met maybe a handful of times but they never really spoke to each other during any of those encounters.  

 

As Yusaku walks further down the hallway, she starts to hear voices.  It’s an argument between Aoi and Spectre. They’re outside the main office door, discussing something in heated whispers.

 

Yusaku stops before she turns the corner, too awkward to walk in on whatever they’re arguing about.  She can barely see them from her viewpoint but she’s still able to peek out at them without them noticing her.

 

She watches as Spectre tries to slip his hand up Aoi’s skirt.  Aoi freezes at his touch before she smacks his hand away.

 

“Don’t you remember the meeting we had with HR?”  She hisses at him angrily.

 

“I’m not afraid of HR.”  Spectre dismisses her so easily.  He tries to slip his hand up her skirt again.

 

Aoi smacks him away again but this time instead of arguing with her further, Spectre just pushes her up against the wall and kisses her forcefully.  This time, she smacks him across the face. She tries to say something to him but he simply grabs her by the wrists and pulls her into the office.

 

Yusaku feels horrified.  She has no idea what she has just witnessed.  Is Aoi okay? Will she be okay? Yusaku panics and rushes back to Ryoken for help.

 

“What happened?”  Ryoken asks when Yusaku bursts through the door, panting and trying to form some kind of sentence.

 

“Ms. Zaizen needs our help.”  Yusaku huffs between breaths. “I think that Spectre is…”

 

“Is he hurt?”  Ryoken worries, standing from his chair.  

 

Yusaku shakes her head.  “I think… He tried to touch her and then when she fought him off, he just dragged her into his office.  We have to hurry, I don’t know what he’ll do to her in there.”

 

“Oh.”  Ryoken’s reaction is so lackluster.  He sits back into his chair, much to Yusaku’s horror.  “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Don’t worry?”  Yusaku is so shocked.  “Don’t tell me that you’re the type of person that lets their friends get away with whatever they want.”  

 

Yusaku had slept with this man in front of her, staring at her as if she’s in the wrong when she’s clearly trying to help a woman in danger.  Yusaku turns to leave. If Ryoken won’t help her, she’ll go in alone. Spectre might attack her but she’ll take him on if he tries.

 

Ryoken beats her to the door, blocking it with his body so she can’t leave.

 

“Let me go.  I’m going to go help her.”  Yusaku demands.

 

Ryoken restrains Yusaku, taking Yusaku by the wrists to keep her from doing much more than struggle.  Ryoken is so much stronger than her but she knows that a good kick between his legs will make him fall to the ground like a tower of jenga blocks.

 

“Stop, Yusaku.”  Ryoken’s voice is so firm that Yusaku pauses her struggling.  “You’re misunderstanding the situation.”

 

“I’m misunderstanding the situation?”  Yusaku asks incredulously. “I’m the one that misunderstands it?  How about you?”

 

Ryoken sighs like he’s exhausted.  “Yusaku.” He says her name so calmly.  “No one is in any danger. I suppose that at first glance, it seems that way.  The truth is that Ms. Zaizen and Spectre are… like us in a way.”

 

“Like us?”

 

“They’re having an affair.  Except that it’s gone beyond that at this point.  They’re in a committed, consensual relationship. Whatever you saw, despite how it may have looked to you, is just one of the ways that they express their… desires.”

 

Yusaku blinks.  She feels so tired all of a sudden.  She just sinks down to her knees on the floor, her wrists still in Ryoken’s grasp.  “An affair?”

 

“Yes.”  Ryoken sighs again.  “I’ve walked in on them a few times myself.  They may seem like they’re fighting but it’s more of a roleplay than anything else.”

 

Yusaku feels foolish even though she shouldn’t.  She wanted to help Aoi but Aoi didn’t need her help.  Ryoken lifts Yusaku up to stand again and leads her to the chair at his desk so that she can sit across from him while she recovers.

 

“I…”  Yusaku mumbles, feeling lost.

 

“Everyone has a different fantasy.  Spectre’s just happens to be what Aoi wants too.  Some people are into… something a little richer than simple vanilla.”

 

“Do you have any fantasies like that?”  Yusaku wonders, still in shock.

 

“To be honest with you, I do.”

 

“You want to grope me like that?”  Yusaku’s jaw drops a little. Although, Yusaku does kind of like the sound of that.  Ryoken has very nice hands, after all.

 

“Oh, you have no idea.”  Ryoken sighs. “It may look like Spectre is in control but trust me, Aoi is the one that holds the reins.”

 

Yusaku looks up at Ryoken, still confused.  “She is?”

 

Ryoken’s cheeks tint pink from shame.  “I’d rather not talk about it. It isn’t my place to go into detail about what they do with each other in private.  All you need to know is that both of them are safe, consenting and happy.”

 

Yusaku nods.  She had panicked and lost herself.   Now, if she thinks about it, it makes sense.  From the few interactions she’s had with Aoi and Spectre, they do seem very close.  They act like more like a couple rather than a pair of colleagues.  

 

“I’m sorry that you had to see that.”  Ryoken apologizes, even though he hasn’t done anything wrong.  “I’ve advised them to be more discreet but there’s only so much I can do.”

 

“It’s not your fault.”  Yusaku sighs, sliding down in her seat.

 

“If it will make you feel more comfortable, shall we discuss what interests us?  I’d like to have a clear understanding of what you desire and what you want to avoid.”

 

Yusaku shrugs.  She isn’t really sure of how to answer.  She’s too new to this world, too new to Ryoken.  There’s a lot she’s willing to try, but not much that she actively wants to pursue.  She tries her best to explain herself to Ryoken but he looks rather unimpressed and confused by her answer.  

 

“Let’s just…  Decide as we go.”  Yusaku suggests.

 

“That sounds like the best answer for now.”  Ryoken agrees.

 

“Do you have any fantasies, Mr. Kogami?”

 

Ryoken smirks at Yusaku.  “I do. I don’t know whether or not you’ll enjoy them.  They’re a bit strange.”

 

“Tell me more.”

 

“Allow me to demonstrate instead.”

 

Ryoken opens up his desk drawer and pulls out something shiny.  Yusaku’s heart sinks when she realizes that Ryoken is holding a gun in his hands.  Yusaku doesn’t know very much about guns but she thinks that it’s a revolver.  

 

Ryoken walks towards her, his empty hand out to place a finger lightly under her chin.  He tips her face up to look her in the eyes.  

 

“Open your mouth.”  Ryoken instructs.  

 

Yusaku parts her lips pitifully and Ryoken presses the gun into her mouth.  Yusaku’s heart speeds in her chest like a racing horse. At first, she thinks that it’s from fear but the warmth that spreads through her makes her realize that this is desire.  The cold steel of the barrel against her tongue and the strong taste of metal, she finds herself enjoying the sensation more than any sane person should.

 

Ryoken smirks at Yusaku.  There’s a sudden ‘click’ that makes Yusaku jump in her seat.  She thinks that Ryoken has pulled the trigger on her. Her hand flies to her throat as if it will protect her somehow.  She glances up at Ryoken, surprised and hurt that he’d pull such a trick. He isn’t paying any attention to her.

 

Ryoken curses.  “That’s the door to your office.”  He hisses to her. He walks back around his desk and slides the gun away from view.  

 

Yusaku finally realizes that the ‘click’ she heard wasn’t from the gun but from her office door closing as someone came in.

 

There’s a quick knock at the door.  

 

“Come in.”  Ryoken answers, his voice showing no sign of guilt or shame despite almost being caught holding a gun to his assistant’s mouth.

 

Yusaku doesn’t turn around but she recognizes Spectre’s voice when he speaks.

 

“Your father asked to see us.”  Spectre says as he walks into the room.  “I’m sorry for the intrusion. I tried to call but there was no answer so I dropped by.”

 

“It’s fine.”  Ryoken sighs. “Ms. Fujiki, you’re free to spend the day in your office.  Try to get your access card fixed as soon as possible.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Kogami.”  Yusaku keeps her head low.  

 

She doesn’t make eye contact with either man as they head for their meeting.  Once they are gone, Yusaku sits at her desk to calm herself down. There’s a wetness between her legs, a reminder of how much she enjoyed having that gun in her mouth.  She can’t help but wonder if having Ryoken’s cock in her mouth would feel just as good or if it would feel even better.  

 

The thought of it in itself has Yusaku chewing on her pen all day out of desperation.  She eventually goes to see Aoi to get her card fixed, just to distract her thoughts away from Ryoken.

 

Aoi seems pretty happy, which puts Yusaku at ease.  She hums lightly to herself as she works. She looks really well put together, especially for someone that has been having an affair with her boss.  Yusaku needs to learn how to be like her if she wants to keep her affair with Ryoken hidden. She needs to look clean and presentable.

 

Ryoken never returns to his office.  He ends up calling Yusaku at the end of the work day to dismiss her.  She goes home, still thinking of him. She thinks of him all night in bed, hardly able to sleep because her head is so filled with him.

 

The next day at work is even worse because Ryoken is so close.  He’s in his office, only a few feet away. Yusaku knows that she shouldn’t let herself be too tempted.  They’re both at work. She needs to be patient and to wait, at least until the end of the day.

 

When Ryoken tries to leave his office at the end of the day, Yusaku slips herself between him and the door.  He looks at her, a little shocked but not unhappy.

 

“Ms. Fujiki.”  He smiles at her.

 

“I…”  Yusaku trails off.  “Can we talk?”

 

“Is something on your mind?”

 

There’s only been one thing on her mind since yesterday.  “Are you free tonight?”  

 

“I am.”

 

“Do you want to…”  Yusaku doesn’t know how to be suave or smooth.  “Do you want to do something together?”

 

A smirk creeps its way onto Ryoken’s face.  “Oh? Are you asking to spend the night with me again?”

 

Yusaku’s face feels like it’s on fire as she nods her head.

 

“Alright.  I’ll take you up on that offer.”  Ryoken agrees.

 

Yusaku doesn’t truly understand Ryoken.  Maybe it’s that Ryoken doesn’t fit into the cookie cutter images she has in her head about men like him.  He’s a rich, playboy. She’s hardly the first girl that he’s slept with and she won’t be the last either. He takes her home and he treats her like she’s his best friend.  He buys her dinner and chats with her over their meals like he truly cares about her.

 

“Is there something specific that you have in mind for tonight?”  Ryoken asks as they’re cleaning up.

 

Yusaku nearly drops the plate in her hands.  “I… wanted to ask you about what happened in your office yesterday.”

 

“Oh?”  Ryoken smirks.  “That’s been on my mind ever since.”

 

“I can’t stop thinking about it either.”  Yusaku admits. “I’ve been wondering what it would be like to go down on you.”

 

“Is that what you’re after tonight?”

 

Yusaku nods quietly.  “I… I’m not like you, Ryoken.  This is all so new to me. I don’t think I’ll be very good at it but I want to try.  I don’t think I’ll impress you as much as the girls before me.”

 

“The girls before you?”  Ryoken’s tone is quizzical. 

 

Yusaku blinks, a little confused.  “The guys before me?” She wonders.

 

“There’s been no one before you, Yusaku.  You’re my first.” Ryoken smiles softly. Yusaku is thrown off by his smile, it’s something so sweet and gentle that Yusaku’s insides feel like they’ve melted.

 

“Really?  You just seem like… the type of person that would have dozens of people fawning over you.  What do you do? Do you just decline all of them?”

 

“Of course.”  Ryoken shrugs.  “I’m not interested in them.  You’re the first person that I’ve felt attracted to, in all honesty.”

 

Yusaku blushes.  It sounds almost unbelievable but the way that Ryoken looks at her makes her think that he’s telling her the truth.  A small smile crack on her face which is all the invitation that Ryoken needs to grab her hand and pull her into the bedroom.

 

The first thing that he does is undress her.  He stares at her longingly, as if he’s been missing her body for eons.  

 

“Aren’t you going to undress too?”  Yusaku wonders.

 

Ryoken sighs and gives her a soft smile.  “I’m sorry, I was distracted.”

 

He undresses himself and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.  He’s half hard just from seeing Yusaku naked and from the idea of her mouth around his cock.  Yusaku swallows, nervous all over again. Ryoken looks so much bigger than she realized when they had sex just a few days ago.  It’s almost difficult to believe that he managed to fit inside her without much trouble or pain.

 

Yusaku gets onto her knees in front of Ryoken, hesitating to reach out and touch him.  Ryoken touches her cheek softly, encouraging her to continue.  

 

She takes his cock into her hand and rubs it shyly.  Ryoken sighs, leaning his head back.  

 

Ryoken curses under his breath.  “You don’t have to be so shy with me, Yusaku.”

 

Yusaku feels her cheeks darken.  Why does he have to say things like that?  Doesn’t he know that it will make her feel more aroused, is that his goal? 

 

She hesitates, feeling self-conscious.  She’s so curious about what he tastes like and whether this will feel good for her too.  She tucks her hair behind her ears and leans forward to kiss his cock. She glances up at Ryoken to read his expression.  His head is still thrown back so she can’t see his face.

 

She decides to go a little further to see if she’ll get more of a response that way.  She takes the tip of Ryoken’s cock into her mouth. Ryoken pulls in a sharp breath, cursing out loud as Yusaku’s warmth envelops him.

 

Yusaku takes more of him into her mouth.  She can really taste him now. He tastes better than she had expected, salty with a hint of bitterness at the back of her tongue.  This is something she can get used to tasting. Maybe she’ll even end up craving for him.

 

She still feels hesitant.  She’s gotten this far but now she isn’t sure what to do.  She isn’t an idiot, she’s done her research on how to do this but now that she’s here she realizes that she knows next to nothing.

 

Ryoken sighs, getting impatient with her.  This is too much teasing for him. He needs her and he needs her now.

 

His fingers twist into the hair at the back of her head.  He moves her head forward until she nearly chokes on him. Then he pulls her head back, tugging on her hair forcefully.  It hurts but it feels so good. Yusaku wants him to do it again until she’s really choking on him.

 

He does, he pulls her forward until her mouth is so full of him that she can’t breathe.  She feels her eyes begin to fill with tears. They roll down her cheeks as he pulls away and she gasps for a breath of air.  He doesn’t let her breathe for long before he does it again, forcing himself into her fully.  

 

Yusaku trembles as her whole body sings for Ryoken.  Every cell in her body wants him. What has he done to her to make her like this?  Is it the way that he tastes that’s driving her to madness or is it the way that he grunts as he holds back his moans?

 

Yusaku doesn’t know how much time passes but when Ryoken comes, it feels like it’s been too short of a time.  Yusaku had been really enjoying herself. He comes into her mouth, his semen on her tongue. She swallows it without even questioning herself.  She just desperately wants some part of him to stay with her, inside her.  

 

Some part of her feels foolish now that it’s over.  She had lost herself in the haze that Ryoken puts her in.  She feels embarrassed, ashamed that Ryoken has seen this side of her.

 

It takes them both a long moment to recover.  Ryoken is finally coming back to his senses now, too.  He’s just as out of breath as she is. He doesn’t say much to her, he just lifts her off the floor and into his lap.

 

She feels embarrassed by how wet she is.  There’s no hiding it at this point.

 

“I’m sorry.”  He apologizes.  “That took all my energy out of me.”

 

“I’m exhausted, too.”  Yusaku mumbles.  

 

She  _ is _ exhausted, absolutely drained.  That doesn’t stop her from grinding herself lazily against Ryoken’s thigh.  She doesn’t even realize what she’s doing until Ryoken chuckles to himself.

 

“You’re still going?”  He laughs.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Yusaku apologizes.  She pulls away, feeling ashamed.

 

“Don’t apologize.”  Ryoken rubs her back.  

 

Ryoken slips his hand between her legs and teases her gently.  Yusaku whines quietly as Ryoken slides his fingertips into her.  Ryoken chuckles as he plays with her, forcing her to come with only the fingers on his right hand.  Yusaku wonders if she’s too easy to please or if Ryoken just knows how to press her buttons.

 

He kisses her lips softly, pulling her close to him.  Yusaku feels so content like this, warm and safe in his bed.  It’s hard not to feel things that she knows she really shouldn’t.  An affair is all this is, this isn’t a romance. She shouldn’t fall in love with him, but some part of her knows that she’s falling harder and faster than anyone can catch her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I thought about writing the Aoi x Spectre part in a separate fic but like... I'm just so frustrated with Aoi as a character right now. I need to... rethink how I want to write her because I feel like I won't do her justice.


	5. Rosy Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken gets too drunk and Yusaku has to bring him home where he begs her to sleep with him.

In the weeks that follow, Yusaku and Ryoken spend more time together.  They spend a few nights a week together, having dinner and then they sleep together.  In the mornings when Ryoken comes into work, he always stops to kiss Yusaku at her desk.

 

Things feel rather cheerful for a while but the feeling doesn’t last for too long.  It’s a Friday when Ryoken comes into the office, looking tired and on edge.

 

“I have bad news for you, Yusaku.”  Ryoken sighs when he comes into the office.

 

“Bad news?”  Yusaku echoes.

 

“I’m going to have a meeting with my father in my office.  Unfortunately, it’s a confidential meeting so you’ll have to take the day off.  I would have called you earlier but I’ve only found out recently.”

 

“Oh.”  Yusaku mumbles.  She could have stayed at home this whole time.  She even bothered to look nice this morning.

 

Ryoken gives her a tired smile and leans in to kiss her.  He lingers there for a moment, not wanting to let her go.  

 

“I’ll make sure you still get paid for today.  You don’t need to worry about that. You can head on home and I’ll see you again in the morning.”  Ryoken sighs.

 

Yusaku nods and begins to gather her stuff.  As she’s in the middle of shutting off her computer, the door opens and Spectre walks in.

 

“Are you ready for the meeting?”  He asks Ryoken as he comes in.

 

Ryoken nods.  “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

It’s quiet for a moment, uncomfortably quiet.  Yusaku glances up at the two men, feeling a sense of worry.  Spectre is staring intently at Ryoken, his gaze focused on Ryoken’s lips.  

 

Spectre makes a show of running his fingers over his mouth when he speaks.  “You seem to have had a busy morning already.” He says pointedly.

 

Ryoken catches the signal.  He turns to take the shiny, silvery pen holder off Yusaku’s desk to use as a mirror.  He stares at his reflection for a moment before he grabs a tissue from Yusaku’s desk to wipe his mouth.  Yusaku can see the red stain on the tissue as he crumples it up and tosses it into the trash bin.

 

“Red looks so pretty on you, Ms. Fujiki.  Perhaps next time you should wear a lipstick that is more transfer proof.”  Ryoken sighs.

 

Yusaku’s eyes go wide as she touches her lips.  Her lipstick left its mark on Ryoken, making it obvious that he had just kissed her.  Her eyes dart to Spectre, fear settling in her stomach as she realizes that they’ve been caught.

 

“Don’t worry, he already knows.”  Ryoken pats Yusaku’s hand gently. “It’s fine if he knows.”

 

“You know of my affair with Ms. Zaizen so this just evens the playing field.”  Spectre jokes.

 

“I’ve seen too much for my own good of your affair.  You know of my relationship with Ms. Fujiki simply because you know me too well.” 

 

Spectre smiles.  “That, I do.”

  
  


***

  
  


Yusaku leaves right before Ryoken’s meeting.  She’s halfway home when she realizes that she doesn’t have her house keys or her coat.  She must have left them in the office. She can’t go back to get them until Ryoken’s meeting is over so she has no choice but to find a way to pass the time until the day is over.

 

She ends up going to see Shoichi so she can have some coffee and company while she waits.  He frowns at her when she comes in, obviously very confused by her sudden appearance.  

 

“Don’t you have work today?”  He asks her as she sits and orders her drink.

 

“My boss gave me the day off because he didn’t want me around during his meeting.  I’d go home but I left my keys in the office and I can’t get them until he’s done.”  Yusaku explains.

 

Shoichi shakes his head.  “You should really give me a copy of your keys in case you lose them again.”  

 

Yusaku shrugs.  She should but it’s too late to worry about that now.  She’s already locked out until evening.  

 

They make some small talk and before Yusaku realizes it, it’s already past eight.  Ryoken must be done now. Security is the only real obstacle in Yusaku’s way but she’s sure they won’t mind helping her get her house keys.

 

“Ms. Fujiki.”  The guard greets her as she walks into the building.

 

“I forgot my keys in my office.”  Yusaku explains before anyone has the chance to ask her.

 

“Oh, go right on up.  Mr. Kogami is still in his office, I think.  His car is still here, at least.”

 

“Oh, is he?  Is Dr. Kogami here too?”

 

“He left about an hour ago.”

 

“Oh.”  Yusaku nearly sighs in relief.  It’s odd that Ryoken is here so long after his father had left but Yusaku doesn’t let it bother her too much.  The important thing is that the meeting must be over now if Dr. Kogami has already made his exit.

 

She heads up to her office, sighing in relief when she finds her coat and the keys still in its pocket.  She gathers her stuff and turns to leave but she hears glass shattering in Ryoken’s office. She pauses, turning to stare at the door to Ryoken’s office.  She steps towards it, her hand hesitating over the wood grain, unsure if she should knock or just open the door.

 

She knocks quietly and opens the door to peep inside.  The room is dark, all the lights are turned off with only the window allowing some minimal light in.  Ryoken is standing by his desk, a glass in his hands and a broken bottle on the floor.

 

“Ryo-- Mr. Kogami…”  Yusaku corrects herself, entering the room.  “I came to collect my keys and I heard something so I wanted to check in.”

 

Ryoken glares at her, as if he’s having a hard time seeing her.  He doesn’t say anything to her, which makes her nervous.

 

“Are you alright?  Why does it smell like alcohol in here?”  Yusaku asks. “Have you been drinking?”

 

Ryoken shrugs and points to the broken bottle on the floor.  “What does it look like? Do you think I’ve been in here working all night?”

 

Yusaku walks over to the broken glass and begins to collect the bigger shards to toss them into the trash.  “How much have you had to drink?”

 

“Too much.”

 

“How are you going to get home like this?”

 

Ryoken shrugs.

 

Yusaku sighs.  “I’ll take you home.”

 

“Alright.”  Ryoken agrees.  

 

Yusaku leads Ryoken out of the office.  He stumbles drunkenly as she takes him by the arm, afraid that he might pass out on her and fall to the floor.  It’s only when she reaches the elevator that she realizes that she has no way of getting him home without hailing a taxi.  There’s going to be none left at this hour, they would all be so busy.  

 

Ryoken, as if he can read her mind, pulls out his car keys from his pocket.  He jingles them in front of her face. She grabs them from him, not wanting him to try to drive home on his own when he’s like this.

 

“Can I use your car to drive you home?”  Yusaku asks.  

 

When Ryoken nods, she takes him down to his car and helps him buckle up in the passenger seat.  She then takes her place in the driver’s seat and starts the engine. This car is so nice, smooth and expensive.  She’s scared to drive it. She’s scared to even breathe on it. Despite her fears, she takes a deep breath and drives it back to Ryoken’s home somehow managing to avoid any damage.

 

Getting Ryoken into his house is a relief.  She stops him at the door to help him pull his shoes off.  He’s so drunk that he can’t even do such a simple task on his own.  She immediately leads him to his bed, letting him plop into the soft mattress while she pulls her hair away from her sweaty face.  Ryoken isn’t that much bigger than she is, but the difference is noticeable when she has to practically carry him home.

 

“Come sleep with me.”  Ryoken mumbles, his face buried into a pillow.

 

“I’m not having sex with you when you’re this drunk.”  Yusaku argues.

 

Ryoken ignores her.  He gets out of the bed to take her hand and pull her into the bed.  She struggles for a moment, caught in the bed sheets. While she struggles, Ryoken rips his shirt off causing the buttons to fly across the room.  Yusaku stares in mild horror as they bounce around the room.

 

“Ryoken, I said no.”  Yusaku argues.  

 

Ryoken either doesn’t hear her or doesn’t care.  He wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. She can smell the alcohol on his breath when he speaks.

 

“Please.”  Ryoken begs.  “Please just stay with me until I fall asleep.  I don’t want to be alone.”

 

Yusaku frowns.  “Ryoken…”

 

She assumed that he wanted her to have sex with him but she misjudged him.  He just wants her to sleep with him, to stay with him. There’s nothing more to it, no innuendos or euphemisms.  He just wants her to sleep next to him.

 

“I love you, Yusaku.”  Ryoken mumbles.

 

Yusaku isn’t sure if she heard him correctly.  His speech is so slurred that she second guesses her hearing.

 

“What did you say?”  Yusaku asks.

 

There’s no luck, Ryoken has already passed out.  He won’t be up again for who knows how long. Yusaku stares at his sleeping face for a moment, confused and a little excited.

 

Does he actually love her?  She won’t know until she asks him later when he’s sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter isn't very dirty but uhhh... I want to build their relationship so I'm sowwy.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hi, I'm Toxi. I've been giving the dss anti-shippers something to complain about since 2018.  
> 2\. This is going to be somewhat similar to the "Shun Kurosaki and the ABCs of Kinks" thing I have going where it's just chapter after chapter of smut.  
> 3\. Yusaku Fujiki is dfab and nb in this fic because that's my headcanon of him. I'll try to stick to she/her pronouns for this fic though but I might slip up so like... don't call me out too harshly.


End file.
